The Love of My Life
by Lady Bulma
Summary: Another G/B fic! I finally have some time where I am not always doing school work! I am so happy about that and I felt inspired to write a G/B fic! Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter Title

The Love of My Life part 1  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Discliamer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
Author's Note: Gomen everyone! I am sorry I haven't been posting as much. I have been rather busy with school and projects. My teachers are starting to let up a bit so I am actually finding time to do what I love to do! The first paragraph won't make sense until near the end. =^_^=  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
Goten shut his eyes trying to stop his tears. His usually messy hair was a disaster now. Dark circles had formed under his eyes. His best friend Trunks and him just had an awful fight. He couldn't help it that his father was never around. In his short five years of life he had never even seen his father in person. Trunks was so lucky to have Vegeta around for him. The sun highlighted his muscular features. He looked up into the endless blue and swore right then and there that when he had a family he would always be there for them.   
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
"Goten?"  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
"Dude, welcome back to earth. I said do you wanna come over and hang out today? You can sleep over too. Mom just left on business. Vegeta is here, but he will leave us alone."  
  
"Sure thing Trunks. Everyone over here is freankin' out over Pan being sick and I hear Marron is sick too."  
  
"This isn't good."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Bra wanted to have them over too. If they aren't coming over that means that she will hang around us."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Dude, be glad that I like you more than the guy that likes Bra. Otherwise I would have killed you by now for liking her."  
  
"I understand. And what is up with you and the word 'Dude'?"  
  
"I dunno. I picked it up somewhere and I think it is cool."  
  
"Whatever. See ya in a few minutes."  
  
"See ya." Goten hung up the phone. He then got into his usual jeans and t-shirt and took off. He didn't want to stay in this house any longer. He would be spending the evening with Bra! He has loved her since he can remember. Yet, she was always being followed home by a mob of boys. He had no chance against all of them. He was just Goten, her brother's best friend. He had nothing against them. He sighed and quickend his pace. He at least wanted to see her.  
  
Trunks opened the door for him. "Dude!"  
  
"Ummm...Dude?"  
  
"Yeah Dude!"  
  
"Right. I think I am going to go over there now and you just stay here."  
  
"Don't you think that Dude is cool?"  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"You don't know what you are talking about. I heard that the guy Bra likes says Dude."  
  
"That won't work on me. Come on. I brought movies."  
  
"Cool, Dude."  
  
"If you say Dude one more time I am going to kill you!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Thank you. Now come on." They walk towards the living room. Bra is in there reading. "Hey B-chan!"  
  
"Goten! Hi! I haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"I have been busy with taking care of Mom."  
  
"Yeah, I was just talking to her. I wanted to talk to Pan, but you mom said she and Marron were sick."  
  
"Yeah. I brought some movies. Do you wanna watch too?"  
  
"Okay." Goten puts the tape in the vcr and takes a seat. Trunks sits down next to him. "What is this movie?"  
  
"Home videos."  
  
"Of?"  
  
"Our fathers." Trunks and Bra begin to laugh even before the movie starts.  
  
  
Vegeta was not in a good mood. Bulma had left for a business trip and he was alone with the kids. He had been training all day and now he was very hungry. Bulma had said that he needed to feed the brats too. "Brats!" He called out to them and all he got was laughter. He traced the sound of joy into the living room. The brats were watching the picture box. Inside the picture box was himself doing a dance. "What the hell is that?!" Goten and Bra grabbed onto each other and tried to hide. Trunks expressed his fear in a different way.   
  
"Oh shit Vegeta!"   
  
"Oh shit is right! What the hell are you watching?!"  
  
"Just some home movies dad. Nothing big."  
  
"I am in the box! You will not watch these."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"All of you get into the kitchen now!" Goten grabbed his tape and went into the kitchen with all of them. Vegeta sat them down at the table and went to the refridgerator. "Do any of you know how to cook?"  
  
"I do Daddy."  
  
"Good Princess. I want you to make us something to eat while I destroy all of these carrots."  
  
"No! Put those down. I can make a carrot cake with all of those. Don't waist them. And I will not cook unless...you let me teach all three of you tomorrow how to cook and on Saturday, one of you goes shopping with me."   
  
"I am sorry Princess, but I can't learn to cook tomorrow."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"I need to train."  
  
"No. If you don't then you won't be training tomorrow because you will be to hungry from not eating."  
  
"Kuso. Fine."  
  
"Do either of you have a lame excuse?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Dude, no."  
  
"Trunks, I swear to Dende, that if you don't stop that I will personally kill you."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Fine, now who will go shopping with me." Vegeta stood there looking over to the gravity machine and then back to the fridge. Trunks was thinking of the date he had set with Mary and Goten didn't know what to think. When it became apparent that no one was going to answer he spoke up.  
  
"I guess I will go with you."  
  
"Good. Now sit down while I make dinner." Bra turns to the fridge and starts. Vegeta rolls his eyes. Trunks is still shaking from Vegeta catching them. Goten is staring at Bra. ~She is the most beautifle flower in the universe. And I, I am just another peice of dust following her. Life can really suck, but she seems to make it happier.~ "Goten?"  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
"Dude, you are really spacing today."  
  
"Sorry. What were you saying?"  
  
"Your food has been sitting in front of you for the last thirty seconds. Are you sick?"  
  
"No, I was just thinking." She studies him for a moment and shakes her head. She then sits down and eats her own food. Trunks is looking at him evily and Vegeta is digging in. He quickly finishes.  
  
"Brat."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Son." Goten and Trunks answer at the same time.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"My son. Come on. For swearing I have to spar with you. This is your mothers idea."  
  
"Dude! Noooooo!"  
  
"Get moving!" Vegeta and Trunks leave. Goten turns to Bra.  
  
"So what do you want to do?"  
  
"I dunno. You?"  
  
"Do you wanna just talk. We haven't seen each other in awhile."  
  
"Sure." They sit there in an eeire silence for a while.  
  
"So, how is school?"  
  
"Good. I got a A+ on my last test. And I am the head of my class in English."  
  
"You are taking English?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I wanna go to America sometime and see the Statue of Liberty."  
  
"Wow. That sounds like a lot of fun. Maybe I will join you there."  
  
"That would be so much fun. I wouldn't have to go alone then."  
  
"Why would you go alone? Don't you have a boy friend or someone to go with?"  
  
"Oh sure, lots of boys follow me home, but none of them like me. They all just like my money. I am waiting for him to ask me out." She stares into his eyes. He feels himself getting lost in hers. He begins to blush lightly. Their little moment is interupted by screams. They both jump up and run to the source.  
  
  
"It wasn't that big of a blast."  
  
"Daddy, there won't be any senzu beans ready for two weeks. You and Trunks have to stay in bed. Goten will be here to help me out."  
  
"Blast it! This is the woman's fault. If only she didn't make me take care of you..."  
  
"Well, now I am taking care of you. Go to sleep and I will get to work on fixing the gravity room tomorrow. I need a break. Good night Daddy. Good night Trunks."  
  
"I'll kill you Dad. I had a date with this girl this weekend. It was my only chance with her. I am gonna kill you when I can move again."  
  
"Shut up so some people can sleep." Trunks shuts up. Bra smiles and leaves. Goten is standing outside the door. She smiles.   
  
"Where do you want to sleep tonight? I don't think that there is enough room in Trunks's room since Dad is on the second bed."  
  
"I guess I will just sleep in the guest room next to yours."  
  
"Okay. I'll go check if there are sheets in there."  
  
"Bra, it is only eight oclock."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why don't we go watch some more of that movie. It is not like Vegeta will catch us."  
  
"Well, okay." He puts his arm around her and leads her to the living room. She is lightly blushing. He notices this, but passes it off as nothing. They sit down and finish the movie.  
  
  
"Ahahahahaha! That was so funny! How did you put those all together?"  
  
"Well me and Trunks were hanging out in the security room and he was showing me all the security tapes. I found a whole bunch of clips I liked and put them together."  
  
"I should have thought of that. That was so funny." She starts to laugh again. Goten smiles. The phone begins to ring. "I'll get it. Moushi Moushi. How many times do I have to tell you guys not to call me?! Yeah well you know what you can't have me! I have a boy friend already. He is real! He is here with me now. Okay fine! I will put him on!" She turns to Goten and looks at him pleadingly. He nods and takes the phone.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Goten. You?"  
  
"Yeah, Goten huh. I am the part of the second richest family on this planet. My name is Ryan."  
  
"Second richest huh? I think you are wrong. I am the richest cause I have my Bra. Any problems?"  
  
"Oh, so you really are going out. Fine, the little tramp can have you."  
  
"You son of a bitch! She is not a tramp! She is the most beautiful woman in the universe and she is mine and only mine." While this was going on Bra was having some thoughts of her own. ~What does he mean? He is acting so well. I guess I owe him.~  
  
The End of Part 1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: So everyone, how was that? The next part will be a lot more romantic. Please Review!!! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

The Love of My Life Part 2  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Discliamer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~What does he mean? He is acting so well. I guess I owe him.~ Bra smiled at him as he continued yelling at Ryan. "Yeah! Bring it on fancy boy! I could take you down any day! You can find me right here at Capsule Corp!" He slams the phone down. "That son of a bitch had no right to talk about you like that. Oh, gomen!"  
  
"I am sorry that I used you as my boy friend."  
  
"It is okay." He begins to blush.  
  
"It wasn't honest of me."  
  
"Relax a little." She noticed his blushes. ~He is blushing! And he is staring into my eyes. And I am staring back! Oh my Dende, I love him!~ She begins to blush deeply. He turns away to look at the clock. "So, how about a midnight snack?"  
  
"Is food the only thing you think about?"  
  
"No, I am always thinking about other things, but I need food to do that."  
  
"Hahahahaha..."  
  
"Huh? Why are you laughing? Hey." She continues to laugh. He sees this as the perfect opportunity to torture her. He reaches over and begins to tickle her.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"No." Tears were coming to her eyes as she continued to laugh.  
  
"Please...stop!" She gasped for breath and continued to laugh. Goten started to laugh too and stopped tickling her. She would have tickled him, but she was still gasping for breath. "That wasn't funny!"  
  
"Oh yes it was. Your face was all red and you couldn't breath. Hahahaha!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Gomen. Hahahaha!" She pouted and crossed her arms. Goten tried as hard as he could to stop lauging for her.  
  
"You know Goten, you are a really good actor. When you were yelling at Ryan, I thought you were serious."  
  
"Um, well...I wasn't really acting."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Maybe some other time. Lets get something to eat." He picked her up and carried her into the kitchen. She started to giggle. He then went over to the fridge and began to take out things. He moved onto the freezer and took out several cartons of ice cream. He eventually composed it all into some kind of ice cream pie thing. "Ice Cream pie thing."  
  
"Ice Cream pie thing?"  
  
"Yeah, try it." She took a bite of it. "Good?" She nodded and continued to eat. Goten took a seat and started eating some too. He started lauging half way through eating.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Dude."  
  
"Oh no, not you too?!"  
  
"I was just thinking about what Trunks said."  
  
"Please don't start."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't. What do you want to do after this?"  
  
"I dunno." They finished their food and were about to go back to the living room when a knocking sound came from the back door. "I'll get it." Bra turns to the back door and opens it. "Ryan!"  
  
"I am here to see that so called boy friend of yours Tramp." She slaps him across the face. Then Goten punches him.  
  
"I am her boy friend."  
  
"I don't believe it. Prove it to me!" Goten blushes and then turns to her.  
  
"How do we do that?"  
  
"Kiss her." She turns deep red. Goten leens in and kisses her lightly on the lips. "Damnit! You little bitch! I won't let you have anyone else! You are mine!" He moves in to grab her, but is stopped by Goten. His eyes are glazed over. He picks up Ryan and throws him out the door.   
  
"Don't ever come back!" Bra sticks out her tounge at him. Goten then slams the door and turns around. Bra is standing there staring at him lightly blushing. He begins to blush too. "B-chan, can I ask you something important?" ~Even if she says no, I just kissed her! I am so happy!~  
  
"Of course." She moves closer to him continuing to stare into his eyes. He starts to breath harder. Sweat poors down his forhead. She is now only a few inches away from him. He longed to touch her face and kiss her again, but he held himself back.   
"Well, I wanted to know, if you would like to go...go....g.....o.....go...."  
  
"You want to know if I will go out with you?"  
  
"Um, yes, I mean no, I mean, yes, I mean no."  
  
"Which one is it?"  
  
"Yes, no, yes, no, yes, no."  
  
"I am taking that as a yes. I do want to go out with you Goten." She then kissed him on the lips. He wraped his arms around her and continued to kiss her. His tounge seperated their lips entering her mouth. They stood there for some time just kissing until he broke away. "Goten, I love you."  
  
"I love you too B-chan." She hugs him. He wraps his arms around her and begins to cry.  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
"I am just so happy."  
  
"I am happy too."   
  
  
Vegeta's scowl deepens. "That brat is kissing my princess!"  
  
"Dad, calm down! Think of it this way. At least it isn't Ryan. You know Mom wanted him to marry her so much. Be glad it is someone strong and partly Saiya-jin."  
  
"Shut your mouth! I am gonna kill him!"  
  
"Hey, we still have to battle for me missing my date on Saturday!"  
  
"Damnit! Fine, after that I am killing him."  
  
"Not if I kill you first!"  
  
"Bring it on weakling!"  
  
"That is it! I chanllenge you to a mind battle, right here, right now!"  
  
"Bring it!"  
  
  
Bra takes his hand and leads him to the living room. She sits down on the couch and he sits next to her. An akward silence fills the room. Goten begins to laugh. Bra looks at him quizicly. "I am just thinking about Ryan's face. Did you see how surprised he was? Hahahahaha!" She begins to laugh too. Goten stops to look at her. She stops and looks over to him. He smiles and kisses her on the forhead. "I am gonna go to bed now. Night B-chan."  
  
"Good night Goten." They start heading up stairs. They stop at Bra's door. Goten moves into kiss her. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. She then opens the door and leads him into her room.  
  
  
Vegeta looks up interupting the battle. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"That bastard is mating with her now!"  
  
"Oh shit! Vegeta is really gonna kill him now!"  
  
"I am gonna kill him!" He tries to sit up, but he is too weak so he lays back down. "Damn it! When I can move again I am gonna go after him and kill him!"  
  
"Dad, please calm down. Goten won't do anything to hurt her. He loves her."  
  
"That just gives me another reason to kill him."  
  
"Please! Don't kill my friend! It isn't Ryan. It isn't Ryan. It isn't Ryan. It isn't Ryan. It isn't Ryan. It isn't Ryan. It isn't Ryan. Just keep on saying that."  
  
"It isn't Ryan. It isn't Ryan. It isn't Ryan. It isn't Ryan. It isn't Ryan. It isn't Ryan. It isn't Ryan. It isn't working."  
  
  
Bra rolled over and opened her eyes. Last night had been the most intense night of her life. She sighed and looked over to Goten. He was still sleeping peacefully. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the forhead. He blinked and looked around. "Good morning sleepy."  
  
"Good morning B-chan. What time is it?"  
  
"Um?" She looks over to her clock. "It is nine am."  
  
"I bet Vegeta and Trunks are up waiting to be fed." He smiled at her and kissed her on the lips. She giggled and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I think I need to go feed them."  
  
"Oh, okay. I'll get up. I'll get up."  
  
"You have to come shopping with me today."  
  
"I guess I gotta do that too."  
  
"And we need to start on the gravity machine."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Your so sweet." He smiles and begins to get dressed in one of Trunks's outfits. She gets up and walks over to her closet and picks out a dress to wear. "I am going to be making breakfast. Would you please go and check on Trunks and Vegeta?"  
  
"Sure."   
  
"Great." She kisses him again and leaves. He sighes and finishes getting dressed. He then walks down the hall to Trunks's room.   
  
"Hey guys! How are you all feeling today?"  
  
"I AM GONNA KILL YOU FOR MATING WITH MY PRINCESS!!!!!" Goten took a step back. Trunks was still waking up.  
  
"Huh? Wha? What time... Oh shit Goten! Run for your life man!" Goten nodded and ran to the kitchen. Bra was happliy making breakfast.  
  
"How are they?"  
  
"Your dad some how knows and he is ready to kill me."  
  
"I have to talk to him about that. You can avoid him until I give you the okay."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I am going to take this up to them and you should get ready to go shopping with me." She picks up a tray and heads upstairs to Vegeta and Trunks.  
  
The end of part 2  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: So, how was it everyone? Did you enjoy it? The next part will probably have more humor and some romance. There are not enough Goten and Bra fics out there. Everything is about Trunks(I love Mirai!) and there is nothing about poor Goten. He is just left out. Poor poor Goten. Him and Bra are the cutest couple! Please Review! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

The Love of My Life part 3  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Discliamer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z.  
  
Author's note: I know the ages are off. This is the power of fan fiction! =^_^=  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bra picks up a tray and heads upstairs to Vegeta and Trunks. She just had to get Vegeta to understand. Her mother wouldn't be happy either. Screw them. All they cared about was money and power. They didn't care about her feelings. The Sons would love her though. They would be more than happy to add her to the family. She always did love going over to Goten's house. It was a lot more cozy than where she lives now. She sighed and opened the door. Trunks and Vegeta looked up as she entered. Neither looked too happy. She put down the tray between them. "Well?"  
  
"He is too old for you!"  
  
"Daddy, he is only five years older than me!"  
  
"Five years is too many!"  
  
"You have no say! I love him. And that is all that matters."  
  
"He tricked you into loving him!"  
  
"Dad, if you haven't noticed we have formed a bond."  
  
"I don't care! You will not see a brat of Kakorrot!"  
  
"So this is the problem. If he wasn't Goku's son would you let me see him?"  
  
"I would have to think about it." Bra sighs.  
  
"Daddy, you won't keep me from seeing him. Now, I am going to have you and Trunks healed and the gravity room fixed before Mom comes back so that she doesn't find out about this. I think you owe me."  
  
"Kuso! You are just as bad as the woman!"  
  
"Thank you. I gotta go shopping so see ya later." Bra runs out knowing that she has one. Now the only problem was telling her mother. Bulma had talked about her marrying Ryan since she can remember. She would be disapointed in Goten. Bra sighed and grabbed her purse. She then stepped into the kitchen where Goten was waiting. She smiled and took his hand. "Daddy is going with it. Just be very careful around him and never stay in a room alone with him for these next few months maybe even years. Okay?"  
  
"Um, okay. So, where are we going?"  
  
"We need to do grocery shopping, and there is a sale at this place in the mall. It is a jewerly store."  
  
"Okay." She lead him outside to her car and hopped in. Goten took a seat in the passenger side.   
  
Bra parked the car infront of the grocery store. Goten got out and helped her out. They stepped into the grocery store. Bra took out her list. Before they could get started an old couple came up to them. The old lady smiled. "It is always nice to see newly weds. It reminds me of when I was a girl." The old man turned to Goten.  
  
"Good luck kid. I know you two will have a happy marrige."  
  
"Oh, we aren't married."  
  
"And you are helping her with her grocery shopping. Such a nice younge man." The old couple walks off. Goten and Bra are blushing. Bra grabs a cart.  
  
"Hey B-chan, I will take care of the basket."  
  
"Thanks. We need to resupply all of our friuts and vegetables." They made their way through the store picking up everything they needed. When they got to the cash register they had about five hundred dollars of food. Bra put it all in a capsule and got into the car. "Now we are going to the mall. How about we get some chiness?"  
  
"That would be great. I am hungry."  
  
"Hahahaha. Okay. We will do that first when we get there."   
  
  
Goten put down his last bowl of Lo mein. "Ah, that is good stuff." Bra giggled. "So, what are we gonna do now?"  
  
"Shopping."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"We are going shopping and don't try to get out of it!"  
  
"Okay, okay. So where is this big sale?"  
  
"At that jewerly shop and then the clothes store next to it." She point down the hall. Goten shruggs and follows her over there. Everything in the jewerly store is twenty precent off and all of the engagement rings were fifty precent off. Bra was shopping around and Goten was hanging out by the engagement ring showcase.  
  
"Can I help you sir?"  
  
"How long is this sale lasting?"  
  
"Tomorrow will be the last day."  
  
"One day! I can do it. I can borrow money off of Mom, Gohan and Trunks. It is all good." The sales person looked at him weird and moved on to help the next costumer. Goten continued to plan where he would get money. Bra came up to him a few minutes later.   
  
"Goten. Come on, we are going clothes shopping."  
  
"Oh, okay." ~I have to get a ring. I want to ask her to marry me. Mom will help me out a little and I have saved money in the bank since I can remember. I should be okay.~ "Do you like the blue dress or the green one?"  
  
"Um, I think you look good in blue."  
  
"Really? Okay, I think I like that one too." She picks up the blue dress and goes to pay for it. She then takes Goten's hand. "Thank you for coming shopping with me." She kisses him. He puts his arm around her and leads her to the parking lot. "How about we go over to your house before going back to mine?"  
  
"That would be great!" ~I can get the money from Mom then.~ Bra laughes.  
  
The car turns down the country road. Goten is enjoying the scenery. Bra is happy to be off the busy highway. "My parents will be really happy. Especially Mom."  
  
"Yeah. I also wonder how Pan and Marron are doing?"  
  
"Oh yeah, that is right. I forgot about them."  
  
"You forgot about your own neice?"  
  
"I was thinking about you."  
  
"In that case it is okay." She smiles and turns her attention back to the road. At the top Goku is talking to Gohan. Bra parks the car and her and Goten get out. Goku looks up.   
  
"Hey kids!"  
  
"Hi Goku."  
  
"Hey Dad." He takes her hand and leads her inside. Gohan turns to his father.  
  
"They are going out. We should go see what Mom is going to say."  
  
"Um...okay." Goku and Gohan follow them in. Goten and Bra are standing in front of Chichi.   
  
"Mom, I have some good news. Me and Bra are going out."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! I am so happy! My baby is going to give me grandchildren! This is so wonderful!"  
  
"Mom, my ear!"  
  
"Gomen! Oh my baby!" She gives Goten a hug and then she hugs Bra. "Please stay for dinner Bra."  
  
"That would be wonderful. Do you need any help?"  
  
"Well Goten go talk to your father while me and Bra have a little girl talk."  
  
"Okay Mom." Goten, Gohan and Goku step back outside. Bra and Chichi go into the kitchen. Bra starts to peal vegetables while Chichi starts on some other food.   
  
"So, this is what Goku was talking about."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Goku said that last night he felt Goten's ki go some where. We were at first worried about him but then Goku began to blush and told me what was going on." Bra began to blush furiously. "Has he asked you to marry him yet?"  
  
"Not yet, but when we were shopping today he was looking at the engagment rings."  
  
"This is so wonderful! I have always wanted another daughter and law. All of my dreams are coming true." Chichi and Bra finished making dinner. They exchanged many recipies and tips on how to make things. ~I feel as if I am already married.~ "DINNER!" Goku, Gohan, and Goten come running in. Chichi places all the food out. It disapeers within seconds. Bra and Chichi take their time eating and talking. At around seven after everything is cleaned up Bra kisses Goten goodbye and leaves. Goten turns to his mother. "Mom, will you come shopping with me tomorrow and help me buy an engagement ring?"  
  
"I will! Do you need any money?"  
  
"I am not sure yet. I checked my bank account and I have a lot saved away." ~I had more than what I thought.~ "I mostly need help with style. I don't know what is considered pretty and ugly."  
  
"Oh, I can definatly help you with that. Now go and get some sleep."  
  
"Thanks Mom." Goten climbs his stairs to his room. Bra had exhausted him with all that shopping, but surprisingly he liked it. He had a whole afternoon with her. But now he was tired and he need some sleep. He climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.  
  
  
Bra pulled into her driveway. She hadn't been home all day and Vegeta and Trunks just had to be starving. She sighed and went into the kitchen. She then made a fast dinner and took it to Trunks's room. "Hi guys."  
  
"Where have you been?! I am starving."  
  
"Sorry Daddy. There was a sale at the mall and then I had dinner at Goten's."  
  
"Ah! You got to eat Chichi's cooking! That isn't fair!"  
  
"Yeah sis, that isn't fair!"  
  
"Gomen. I am really tired though, so just eat and let me go to sleep. See ya in the morning." Bra went to sleep herself on her bed. She had only two days to repair the gravity room before Bulma came back, and Trunks and Vegeta would be up and walking around on that second day. She had a lot to do.   
  
The End of Part 3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: So everyone, did you like it? I want your reviews! Please review! Thanks. =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

The Love of My Life part 4  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Discliamer: I do not own any parts of Dragon Ball Z.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bra woke up early the next day. She sighed and got dressed in a pair of black pants and a baby blue tank top. She then went downstairs into the kitchen to make breakfast. Thankfully after yesterday they had enough food. She composed a meal that her family would like and took it to Trunks's room. "Morning Trunks, Daddy."   
  
"Where is my food?"   
  
"Be patient Daddy. I have a lot of work to do today. I have to fix the gravity room. Please just behave today."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just as long as the Son brat doesn't come over."  
  
"Daddy, he is my boy friend. I think he will probably call." She then left them and went to the back yard to get to work.  
  
  
Goten rolled over. He had gotten up early, maybe a little too early to go shopping for a ring and he was waiting for his mom to get up. He looked at the clock. It had been two hours since he got up and it was no eight oclock. Chichi was just coming down the stairs. "Morning Mom."  
  
"Oh, good morning Goten. We will go shopping after I make breakfast for your father. Did you eat?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay. It will only be about a half an hour." Chichi turns to the fridge. Goten sighs and looks out the window. Should he call her? He then looked over to the calender, Bulma would be back in two days. When should he give Bra the ring? Not today or tomorrow. She had a lot of work to do and he wanted everyone there.   
  
"Hey Mom, are we doing anything for Bulma coming back?"  
  
"Yeah, we are having a party. Why?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"So when are you going to propose?"  
  
"I am not sure yet."  
  
"GOKU!" Goten jumped at the sound of his mother's scream. Goku came running down the stairs to the food. "Me and Goten are going shopping for a ring."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So he can propose to Bra."  
  
"Oh, an engagment ring. Can I come?"  
  
"Goten?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Yeah! Just let me finish this." Goku took all ten pounds of food in with in seconds and stopped to breath. "Okay, now I am ready." Goten shook his head and started walking out the door. Chichi and Goku followed him. "Where are we going?"  
  
"The mall."  
  
"Why would you wanna go there Son? I mean we will get stuck there with your mother. She will set her eyes on something and then she will go through every store..." Chichi hit him on the head with a frying pan. "What did I do?"  
  
"You didn't shut up."  
  
"There is a sale at the mall."  
  
"A SALE!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!!!!! NOW WE WILL GO INTO EVERYSTORE!!!"  
  
"Mom, it is only at the jewerly store."  
  
"Oh." The family gets into the car and drives down to the mall. Finding parking was easy and within minutes they were infront of the jewerly shop.   
  
"This is it." Goten walks over to the engagment ring case.   
  
"Back again sir?"  
  
"Yes, today I am actually going to buy a ring."  
  
"Very good. What were you looking for?"  
  
"An engagment ring."  
  
"We have many styles. Prehapes you want all diamonds? Or maybe is this for the girl you were with yesterday?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Maybe then a mix of diamonds and saphires. That does seem to be the style now a days."  
  
"Mom, what do you think?" Chichi was too busy looking at earings for herself. Goku had taken a seat on a bench. "Never mind then. Um, I think I like that ring." The sales person holds up the ring. It is platinum and on the top is a diamond and on the left and right side of the diamond is a small saphire. "Yeah, that one is perfect. How much is it?"  
  
"This particular ring is on sale for $365."  
  
"That is it! I will take it!"  
  
"Excellent choice sir. I will go ring it up now."  
  
"I am the luckiest guy in the world. Fuhahahahahaha!" Chichi looks over to Goten who is still laughing evily.   
  
"Goten, are you okay?"  
  
"I just picked out a ring and I still have enough for the wedding!"  
  
"Oh, let me see the ring!"  
  
"He is ringing it up." Goten moves over to the desk and hands him his credit card. He is then handed back the credit card and a ring box. "Take a look Mom."   
  
"Oh, it is beautiful." Goku comes over to look at it.  
  
"It is nice."  
  
"Yeah. And I hope she likes it."  
  
"Oh she will dear."  
  
"Lets go home. I want to call her."  
  
"Why don't you go visit her?"  
  
"Okay. See ya later!" He starts walking down the hall feeling very proud of himself. A long time ago he wanted to propose to Paris, but that was what three years ago. He had since moved on and so had she. She had gotten married last year and that year had been the hardest for him. He couldn't stop beging depressed, but now that he thought of it, it was Bra who brought him out of his depression. He had been going over to Capsule Corp. a lot to spend time with Trunks and one day he wasn't there. Bra said that she wanted to talk to him. So he followed her inside and some how through their conversation he didn't feel so depressed. He smiled and opened the mall door. With out even thinking he took off into the air in the direction of Capsule Corp.  
  
Bra stopped to breath. She had been working all day to fix the gravity room and if she kept working at this pace it would be done tonight and have tomorrow off. She sat down and looked at her progress. The actual gravity was working, except she just needed to cover the holes with metal. That was good. She had gotten done all of the hard part. Tomorrow she would have to set up the party for her mom. But Chichi, #18, and Videl were coming over to help so that wouldn't be so hard. She stood up and got back to work. She didn't know how long she had worked. It couldn't have been long, but someone was coming up close. She looked up to the sky and a dark shadow was standing above her. It came down slowly and landed in front of her. She ran over and hugged him. "Goten!"  
  
"Hey B-chan." He kissed her. "So, how is everything going?"  
  
"I almost have the gravity room rebuilt." He looks over to it and it seems to be almost complete.  
  
"Do you need any help?"  
  
"Actually could you hold this peice down while I finish it?"  
  
"Sure." He holds down the metal while Bra makes the final repairs.   
  
"You can stop now. Thank you so much."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"Lets get something to eat. I am starving."  
  
"I am pretty hugry too." Goten looks down at his stomach. Bra giggles and takes his hand.  
  
  
  
"Damn it! That Son brat is here again!"  
  
"Dad, I am begging of you spare Goten!"  
  
"I'll kill him for laying his hands on my princess!"  
  
  
Goten and Bra sit down on the couch. They were both pretty full from the pasta. Bra sits next to him and leans into him. He wraps his arm around her and turns on the tv. After surfing through the channels for a few minutes they decide that nothing is on watching. "My mom is coming back after tomorrow. Every one is throwing a party for her."  
  
"Yeah, Mom has been talking about it all day."  
  
"I wanna warn you ahead of time. My dad likes us going out more than my mom will. Ever since I can remember all I have ever heard about is why I should marry Ryan and why Ryan is this and Ryan is that and it makes me sick! Anyway I don't think that she will be to happy." Goten gulped and nodded. He was more afraid of Bulma cause he couldn't hit her the way he could just take Vegeta out. Bulma had a power over everyone. The phone began to ring. Bra picked it up. "Moushi Moushi. MOM! Tomorrow night. Four in the afternoon! Okay, okay, right, okay. Bye." She put the phone down. "Mom is going to be home early. Tomorrow evening to be precise. Could you give your mom a call and tell her this and tell her to tell Videl and #18?"  
  
"Sure." Goten picked up the phone and explained everything to his mother. "She understands. What time do you want her over?"  
  
"Um...nine am."  
  
"She says nine am. Ya I might. Okay, bye." Goten hung up the phone. "She is going to tell everyone." Bra smiled and kissed him.  
  
"I love you Goten."  
  
"I love you too B-chan." She smiled up at him. He kissed her lightly on the forehead. He then picked her up and carried her to her room. He smiled down at her.  
  
  
  
Vegeta sat up. He had just fallen asleep. "Kami damnit! Not again!"  
  
"Dad, I just fell asleep. What are you talking about?"  
  
"He is mating with her again! I will kill him!"  
  
"Goten you idiot! Vegeta is gonna kill ya!"  
  
  
  
Bra sat up. It was eight thirty. Goten was still asleep. "Goten hun, get up."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It is eight thirty!"  
  
"We slept in."   
  
"Come on. I am going to go take a shower."  
  
"I'll join you." She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She turned the knob and stepped in. Goten got in with her. They washed each other down and had a soap battle. "Is it too much for you?" She smirked and started squirting shampoo at him. He laughed and took a bottle of his own and started squirting him. Goten stopped them and kissed her passionetly. She kissed him and turned off the water.   
  
"We gotta get ready. Later."  
  
"I know." She handed him one of Trunks's outfits and put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. She then went down stairs to open the door for Chichi who was just knocking as she got down there.   
  
"Hi Chichi. Come on in."  
  
"Hello Bra." She smirked knowingly and stepped in with Goku. Goku smiled at her and then hugged her. ~I am becoming part of the family! I am so happy! But when will Goten propose to me?~ Videl and Gohan came in next. They both smiled at her knowingly. ~Does everyone know?~ Then #18 and Krillin came in.   
  
"Hey Bra! I heard that you were going out with Goten."  
  
"Yeah." ~They don't know.~ "Please come on in." Goku came up behind her.  
  
"Hey Bra, where is Vman."  
  
"In Trunks's room. They injured themselves training."  
  
"Oh, how long ago?"  
  
"A few days."  
  
"I have some senzu beans."  
  
"Give one to Trunks but wait till I tell you to to give one to Dad."  
  
"Um...okay." Goku went upstairs. Goten came walking in.   
  
"Hey everyone." Chichi walked up to him with tears in her eyes.   
  
"My baby has grown up." She grabbed onto Goten and started crying. Videl turned to #18 and whispered something in her ear. #18 perked right up and looked over to Bra and then Goten and smiled. "You have to be good to her Goten." Chichi continued to cry. Bra stood up and began.  
  
"Okay everyone, this is what we have to get done. We need someone to cook a banquet. Chichi?"  
  
"Okay. Videl, #!8, will you help me?"  
  
"Sure."   
  
"Of course."  
  
"I am going to make the final repairs on the gravity room. Goten will you and the guys decorate?"  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Okay everyone get to work." Bra kissed Goten and then took off towards the gravity room. She spent all day fixing all the last parts. It was late in the afternoon when she was done. She sighed and then went into the house. Everyone was finishing up on the last touches. "Wow! This looks great!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Goku, you can give Dad a senzu bean now." Goku smiled and took off towards Trunks's room. Goten decided it was best to hide. Chichi looked at him strange.  
  
"Honey, what are you looking for?"  
  
"A place to hide."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Vegeta is gonna kill me!" Trunks interviend.  
  
"All Vegeta talked about was killing Goten. He wouldn't shut up!" Chichi nodded.  
  
"Don't worry. I will protect you." Bra was also very scared. She couldn't tell if her dad was serious or not. Vegeta came storming into the room.  
  
"Kakorrot was finally good for something! As for his brat. I am gonna kill him!!! Where is the punk?!" Chichi stepped infront of him.  
  
"Be glad he isn't some 'weakling' human as you put it!"  
  
"I don't care." Chichi smacks him across the head with a frying pan.   
  
"Don't touch my baby!"  
  
"Damnit Woman!"  
  
"I mean it Vegeta. Look at what a perfect couple they are!" Vegeta looks over to them.  
  
"If you hurt her at all I swear by Dende and Kami that I will hunt you down and kill you! Then I will eat you for a meal! Understand?!" Goten nodded. Bra frowned. She then kissed her dad on the forehead.  
  
"Thank you Daddy. Just be glad it isn't Ryan like what Mom wants."  
  
"Yeah yeah. I guess anything is better than that weakling." Bra smiled and walked back over to Goten. Bulma came walking in.   
"Hi everyone!" Everyone greeted her and hugged her. Vegeta picked her up.  
  
"Your back! Your back! Your back! Your back! Your back! Your back! Your back! Your back! Your back! I am so happy! Oh shit! I just said that out loud! If any of you repeats what I just said to anyone I will come and hunt you down!"  
  
"Veggie be nice!"  
  
"Not that name again!"  
  
"Vman?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"or Veggie?"  
  
"Veggie." Bulma smiled and kissed him. She then turned to Trunks. "My baby boy." She engulfed him in a hug. She then turned to Bra who was frowning. "What is wrong honey? Oh, I talked to Ryans mom and she said that he wanted to propose to you! Isn't that great! All of our dreams are coming true. Huh? Aren't you happy?"  
  
"Mom, I have something to tell you." Goten stepped between them.   
  
"Wait Bra. I have something I want to ask you first." Goten got down on his knee. Bra's face lit up with joy. "Will you marry me?" He showed her the ring.   
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" Bra wrapped her arms around him. "YES!" Goten smiled and kissed her passionetly on the lips. They broke away after about a minute. They were both very red. They faced Bulma.   
  
"Is this what happens when I am gone? Bra, wouldn't you rather marry Ryan. He can..."  
  
"MOTHER! I love Goten and that means more to me than money and riches. Ryan can't give me what Goten can. You should be happy. Even Daddy aproved of us."  
  
"I find that hard to believe. Veggie chan, would you rather Bra marry Ryan or Goten." Vegeta began to choke.   
  
"Go....t..en. Dende that was hard." He stops to breath. "Anything is better than that brat Ryan!"  
  
"I can't believe that this is happening. Bra what is going through your mind?" Tears begin to well in Bra's eyes. She shuts them tightly trying to stop the tears.   
  
"Mother, if you really love me, then you will aprove of this marriage."  
  
"You know I love you. I just want the best for you." Goten was having a hard time not lashing out. He knew though that this was between Bra and Bulma so he didn't intervien. "Ryan will make a good husband." Bra's ki began to rise quickly.   
  
"You have to understand that that isn't what I want..." Vegeta blocked out the rest of what she was saying. He was concentrating on Bra's ki. It was rising sharply. If he didn't do something Bra might do something that she might regret.   
  
"Stop this now! Bulma accept that you will never win and move on. Bra's ki is rising too fast and she doesn't know how to control it!"  
  
"I will not have her marrying..."  
  
"That is it!" Bra grabbed her purse and Goten and took off. She flew off into the night air with Goten who was very surprised.   
  
  
Vegeta watched them go. He then turned to Bulma. "We may never see them again. I hope you are happy." He stepped back into the house. Bulma watched as they left. She couldn't believe that Bra had just taken off like that. She couldn't believe that Bra didn't want Ryan. She sighed and stepped back into the house. Vegeta was sitting down on the couch next to Goku. The rest of the group was silent. Bulma regained her composure.  
  
"Well everyone, lets get something to eat." They followed her silently to the dinning room. They shared a silent meal.  
  
  
  
"Bra slow down!" She stopped in midair. Goten grabbed onto her. He looked into her eyes. "What are we doing?"  
  
"I won't go back until the accept us. I can't." She leaned into Goten crying even harder.  
  
  
The End of Part 4  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: So how was it? Did you all like it? Bra and Goten rule! And I want to thank Lex for all of his positive reviews! Thanks Lex! Please Review! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

The Love of My Life part 5  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z. All other names are a total coincidence.  
  
Author's note: Vegeta is sort of ooc in this and he plays a bigger role.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bra slow down!" She stopped in midair. Goten grabbed onto her. He looked into her eyes. "What are we doing?"  
  
"I won't go back until the accept us. I can't." She leaned into Goten crying even harder. He rocked her back and forth.   
  
"We can't run. We have to face her. She will have to except over time. If you want to we can move out of Capsule Corp into our own home. It could be in the country, but close to a mall and grocery store. What do you say?" She nodded and continued to sob. "Lets go back. Okay?"  
  
"Can we wait a while, I don't want to go back just yet."  
  
"Okay." He kissed her lightly on the forehead. "How about we go swimming?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"There is lake just below us." He pointed down. Right there in the middle of no where was a lake. Bra smiled and flew down to it. Goten followed her.  
  
  
Vegeta woke up early the next morning. He rolled over onto his back. He was trying to decide if he should go searching for them or to let them come back on their own. Normally he would ask Bulma about this type of thing, but Bulma wasn't to happy with them at the moment. Bulma rolled over and looked at him. He looked into her eyes. "Why don't you want the best for our baby girl?" Vegeta was taken back by the question.  
  
"But I do want the best." ~I do want them together. I will never admitt it to anyone, but I am very happy for them. I am so proud of her right now. She has grown up to be beautiful and intelligent.~  
  
"Then why did you aprove of them?"   
  
"Beacuse I don't like that brat Ryan."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He is whiny and snoby. He annoys me. All he ever talks about is all the money he has. He says he is rich, but he really isn't. If he was rich, then he would be Goten cause Goten got the girl."  
  
"That doesn't matter. What matters is that Bra marries some one who can support her."  
  
"I think Goten can support her. He is rather strong actually. And since Chichi actually let him train he is even stronger than Gohan."  
  
"I am not talking about protection. Don't you see this is about money?"  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind. I am going to search for them. I'll see you later." Vegeta got out of bed, got dressed and then went straight out the window. Bulma sat there in silence.  
  
Vegeta had been trying to trace their ki. It was very faint. Goku's ki was coming in closer. He stopped to look around. Goku stopped right next to him. "Vman!"  
  
"Kakorrot. What are you doing?"  
  
"Looking for them. You?"  
  
"The same. Lets get moving. I don't want to waist any time." ~Over the years I have come to a sort of peace with Kakorrot. A type of friendship. It is strange. Thirty years ago almost I wanted to kill Kakorrot. Now that is more of a habit rather than something I really want.~ Goku followed Vegeta. They were coming closer. He could sense it. He kept on searching the ground. When they started to feel their ki diminish they turned around. "Lets fly lower." They dropped about one hundred feet and kept searching the ground. It was Goku who spotted them.  
  
"They are down there Vegeta." Goku pointed to a Capsule house. Vegeta nodded and landed by the door.   
  
"We should wait out here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Figure it out." Vegeta shook his head. Goku sat down and tried to think of reasons why they should wait outside. It must have only been for a short time. Bra and Goten came walking out and they were both rather surprised to see their fathers sitting at their doorway.   
  
"Daddy, Goku, what are you two doing here?"   
  
"We would like to ask you the same," Vegeta answered.   
  
"If Mom won't accept us then we can't go back."  
  
"She has to get used to it by time. Go back so she can get used to you two. It isn't that hard."  
  
"Do you really think that that is what needs to be done?"  
  
"Yeah. Now pack your things and get moving." Bra motioned to Goten to follow her. They moved into the house.   
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"I think we should go back. We don't have to stay at your place. We can stay with my parents until we find our own place."  
  
"Okay. I think I would like that." She took his hand and kissed him lightly on the lips. They stepped outside into the sun light. "We are going back, but we are going to live with you Dad until we find a place of our own. Okay?"  
  
"Sure Son. Your mom will like that a lot." Goku smiled. Vegeta hugged Bra and told her to visit him everyday. She kissed her father and said she would.   
  
"Tell Trunks where I am." She smiled and took off with Goku and Goten. Vegeta watched his baby girl leave. Life would never be the same. She was leaving him now for the new man in her life. Her father wasn't the one she wanted to go out on a date with. No, now her life revolved around Goten. Tears began to well up in his eyes. He quickly brushed them away and took off back to his own home to be with his family.   
  
The trio landed outside of the house. The tallest opened the door. "Hey honey, were home!" Chichi came running in. She hugged Goten and Bra with all her might.   
  
"I was so worried about you." Bra smiled and hugged her back. Goten put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"We are going to be living with you two until we find a place of our own." Chichi nodded and smiled.  
  
"Come on in. I'll go make you all some lunch. What would you like?"  
  
"Anything." Bra nodded. Goten took her hand and lead her into the kitchen. Chichi went to work on making lunch. Goku waited patiently at the table.   
  
"So, when are you going to have your wedding?" They hadn't thought about when.   
  
"I dunno, when do you want it Bra?"  
  
"I am not sure. How long does it take to set up everything."  
  
"Well, it all depends on what you are looking for."  
  
"What do you want Goten?"  
  
"What ever you want."  
  
"Things like the flowers and cake only take a few days. What takes a lot of women a long time is a wedding dress. Do you know what you want?"  
  
"I am not sure. I haven't really decided."   
  
"I'll help you pick on out. I am pretty sure your mother isn't going to be there to help you." Bra looked down. Goten put his arm around her and looked up to his mother. "I am sorry."  
  
"It is okay. I just wish she would accept us."  
  
"She will, with time." Chichi set all the food down on the table. The rest of the day was spent talking about the wedding. It was kind of late in the evening when Goten and Goku were watching tv and Chichi pulled Bra aside. "So, what are you really looking for in a dress?"  
  
"I am not sure yet."  
  
"Oh, you must have some idea."  
  
"Well, I want something white and sort of pink. With a tube top, but I want long gloves. And I want flowers to be on it. Oh, and I want there to be some ruffles." Chichi thought for a moment of where she could find a dress like that. Then it hit her.  
  
"Come with me." Bra got up and followed Chichi up to the atic. "I didn't think that anyone would ever want to wear something like this again. I was about the same size as you. I hope it fits." Chichi held up a dress. "It was my wedding dress." She turns on the light for Bra to get a better view. It was exactly like how she imagined her dress would be. She touched it. It was made of pure silk. "Well, what do you think?"  
  
"It is beautiful. Exactly how I imagined my dress to look."  
  
"Would you like to wear it on your wedding day?"  
  
"Oh my gosh, I could?"  
  
"Of course! I didn't save it to collect dust." She handed Bra the dress. Bra smiled.  
  
"Thank you so much Chichi. I will wear it on my wedding day." She hugged her. Chichi handed her the dress.  
  
  
Bulma was starting to have second thoughts. ~Maybe I should have been happy for them. Maybe I should have looked at this from a different prespective. I didn't think about Bra. I hope she can forgive me. Poor Vegeta. He has been so down today. I wonder if he couldn't find her. He wouldn't talk to anyone when he got back.~ Bulma looked over to her husband. He was just picking at his food. "Are you feeling okay Veggie chan?"  
  
"No. I am gonna go to bed." Vegeta got up and went upstairs to get some rest. ~I hope Veggie chan feels better.~ She sighed and picked up his dishes to wash.  
  
  
Trunks looked out his window. It had been two days since when Bra ran away with Goten. He knew they were near by. He decided to go visit Chichi and Goku and see what they knew. He took off going through the window. Goten and Bra were sitting in the grass when he got there. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Trunks buddy!"  
  
"Brother!" Bra got up and ran to give him a hug.  
  
"I was so worried about you. Why didn't you tell anyone you were here?"  
  
"Daddy knows."  
  
"Dad is a mess. He barely eats, he is sleeping most of the time and he hasn't been training."  
  
"I should go visit him. Go hang out with Goten while I check up on Daddy." Trunks nodded and went over to talk to Goten. Bra took off towards Capsule Corp. She was very worried about her father. She landed at the door. It was locked and she didn't have her key. She knocked on it. Bulma answered it. "Where is Dad?"  
  
"In his room. No hello?" Bra ignored her and took off up the stairs to her fathers room. He was taking a nap when she got in there. She sat down next to him. Vegeta opened his eyes.   
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Bra, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I am visiting you like how I promised." She kissed him on the forehead. "Trunks tells me you are not feeling well."  
  
"I was just thinking too much."  
  
"Daddy, I will always be your little girl. I love you so much. You will always have a place in my heart and I am going to be visiting you often, if not living here. We aren't sure where we are going. Anyway, I wanted to ask you will you come with me, Goten and Chichi tomorrow. We are going to do things like pick out flowers and cake."  
  
"Sure thing Princess. When and where?"  
  
"We will come here for you around I guess between nine and ten. Cheer up Daddy and go eat something. Then I want you to train. I didn't rebuild that gravity room for nothing." Vegeta smirked. "And try not to kill Trunks anymore." Vegeta started to laugh. She smiled down at him. "Get some rest. I will see you tomorrow Daddy."  
  
"See you tomorrow Princess." She kissed her father again and left through the window. Vegeta smiled and got out of bed to get something to eat. Bulma stepped in. She was frowning. "So, you are going to help them get married?"  
  
"Yes. I love them both. And I am happy for them." Bulma scowled and turned away. Vegeta frowned and stepped around her to get to the kitchen.   
  
Bra stepped up to Capsule Corps door. Chichi and Goten were waiting in the car. Pan and Marron would have come, but they were way too sick still. Nobody could figure out what was wrong with them. Bra knocked on the door. Bulma answered it. "What?"  
  
"Is Dad here?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll get him. Vegeta!"  
  
"What is it Woman?!"  
  
"Bra is here!" Vegeta came pounding down the stairs. He was wearing black pants and a light blue t-shirt. He smiled at Bra and followed her to the car. He got in back with Chichi. Goten was driving the car and Bra was sitting next to him. Chichi smiled at Vegeta.  
  
"Hi Vegeta. It is so nice that you are coming with us."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We are going to look at the church, flowers, and food for the reception."  
  
"Okay." Goten started to laugh. "What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing Vegeta. Where are we going first?" Bra pointed at a church.  
  
"The church."  
  
"Okay." He parked the car infront of the building. Everyone got out and walked in. Bra took one look at the place and fell in love with it.   
  
"It is perfect!" An older woman came up to them.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"We would like to have our wedding here."  
  
"Oh, that is so nice. Come right this way then." She lead them to an office. "When would you like it?"  
  
"When is the soonest possible date?"  
  
"This Saturday." Bra looked at all of them. Vegeta was studying the architecture. He had picked up an intrest for art and architecture after watching a tv show on it. Goten nodded. Chichi aslo agreed that this weekend would be nice.   
  
"This Saturday would be nice."  
  
"Wonderful. Now here are our recomendations. Kim's Flowers is very nice. Do you already have a dress?"  
  
"Yes." Goten and Vegeta looked at her questioningly. Chichi spoke up.  
  
"She is going to wear mine." Goten nods and Vegeta goes back to looking at a picture.  
  
"Wonderful. For catering Sam's Place is very nice. They have a large selection and a bakery. Both of these places are across the street."  
  
"Thank you very much for your help. Come on Honey, lets go check those places out."  
  
"Sure thing B-chan." Goten picked up Chichi and they all flew across the street. They went into the flower shop first. A sales lady came up to them.   
  
"Hi everyone, I am Kim. How can I help you today?"  
  
"We are having our wedding across the street at the church."  
  
"Oh, a wedding! How nice! What were you looking for?"  
  
"Well, my dress is pink and white. I would like a mix of mostly white with some blue and pink flowers." Goten and Vegeta sat down on a bench while Chichi and Bra were shown all sorts of flowers. Goten took the opportunity to talk to Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Can you give me some tips? My dad isn't very good at this type of thing."  
  
"She has a power over you that you will never understand. Just go with the flow and do what she tells you to do becuase she can make your life a living hell if you don't."  
  
"Um...okay. Is that it?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"How is Bulma?"  
  
"She still isn't getting into it. She really wanted her to marry that twerp. I am so happy she isn't. Just be good to her and never ever hurt her because I will kill you."  
  
"I know." They sat there in silence for a few more minutes. Bra and Chichi came back and dragged them over to the catery service. They once again sat down on a bench and were brought samples of food. Goten and Vegeta really like this. Bra and Chichi picked out a cake and a menu and then took them home.   
  
"Thank you for coming with us Daddy." Bra gave him a kiss. Vegeta smiled and took off towards Capsule Corp. The rest of them went home.  
  
Goten wrapped his arms around her sleeping figure. The day had worn both of them out. They had tomorrow off and then on Friday they had to practice. Bra rolled over in his arms. She looked up into his eyes. "I thought you were asleep B-chan."  
  
"I was thinking. I love you so much and I am so lucky to have you."  
  
"It is I who is lucky. It is hard to believe, but only a few days ago I felt as if I could never have a chance with you and now we are getting married in a few days. It seems like years."  
  
"I know what you mean." She kissed him passionetly on the lips. Goten pressed his tounge into her mouth.  
  
  
Goku sat up and accitdently woke up Chichi. "What is wrong Goku?" Goku turned bright red.  
  
"Nothing. Go back to sleep. I just gotta meditate for a moment."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To block out Goten's ki." Chichi turned red and layed back down.  
  
"I know another way." Goku looked at her confused. Chichi leaned up and kissed him. He got that.  
  
The End of Part 5  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: So how was it everyone? The next part will be the wedding! This is so exciting! Bra and Goten are my favorite couple! Please Review! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

The Love of My Life part 6  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Discliamer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z.  
  
Author's note: If weddings make you cry then this one will. Vegeta also plays a big role here. =^_^=  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bra studied herself in the mirrior. She was wearing Chichi's wedding dress. It looked gorgeous on her. She smiled. She would be marrying Goten in an hour. Today would be the happiest day of her life. Everyone but her mother had been so happy for them. And Pan and Marron were feeling better so they were taking part in the wedding. This was her dream come true. She was marrying the man of her dreams. She took a deep breath and stepped from behind the curtian where Chichi was waiting. "You look gorgeous." Vegeta stepped into the room to see his daughter. He was trying very hard to hold back his tears. Bra walked up to him and hugged him with all her might. He held onto her for a good time.   
  
"I love you so much Daddy. Thank you for everything."  
  
"I love you too Princess. Please don't forget about me."  
  
"Daddy, I am going to visit you every day, or as much as possible."  
  
"It just won't be the same. You won't be there any more. I rememeber when you were first born whoever held you would cause you to cry. You would only let me hold you. I took a lot of time off of training just to be with you. I remember when I went into your class for parent teacher confrences and I blew up the teachers desk and you thought it was funny. And how you dragged me around shopping. Every guy that even looked at you I would blast." Vegeta began to cry. He was tired of holding it all back. He wanted to share his feelings.   
  
"Daddy, I will always be there for you. And if you want I can drag you out shopping on Friday. There is a sale at the mall." She wiped away his tears. He smiled at her.   
  
"You just grew up too fast. But I am so proud of you. I love you so much Bra. If you ever need me for anything I will be there for you. I will always be on your side."   
  
"Thank you Daddy." They were motioned out into a waiting area. Chichi went into the church to sit down. Vegeta took Bra's hand and lead her down the isle. Goten was waiting patiently at the end. Vegeta smiled at him. Bra was floating in a dream. Vegeta handed Goten her hands and took a seat next to Goku. The ceremony began.   
  
"Is there any one who believes that this couple should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peice."   
  
"I don't think they should be wed." A man came in through the doors along with Bulma. "Bra you are mine."  
  
"Ryan! Mother!"   
  
"They shouldn't be wed because she is mine." Bra began to cry. She leaned into Goten. Goten held her close. He looked up at Ryan.  
  
"You are so dead if I ever see you again. As for you Bulma! How could you?! This is our wedding! You should be happy for us! You should be sitting there next to Vegeta cheering us on! There is something wrong with you!" Bulma was taken back.  
  
"I am so sorry if I want the best for my baby girl. I didn't realize that the best was you!" She sneered. Vegeta stood up. Seeing Bra cry because of her mother and the twerp pissed him off.  
  
"Shut the hell up Bulma! What is wrong with you?! Let them get married and live happily!"  
  
"Vegeta! She needs someone who can support her!"  
  
"She needs Goten!"  
  
"Ryan!"  
  
"Goten!"  
  
"Ryan!"  
  
"Goten!"  
  
"RYAN!"  
  
"GOTEN!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Everyone looked over to Bra. She had gone super saiya-jin. "Just shut up, sit down and let me get married for crying out loud! Mom, if you don't want me to marry Goten then get out!" Bulma turned and left. Vegeta sat back down now taking in that Bra was super saiya-jin. Goten was still in shock of Bra going super saiya-jin. She looked up at him "What?"  
  
"Your a super saiya-jin." Chichi held up a mirror. She looked into it.  
  
"Oh my Dende!" She powered down. "Get on with the wedding." Bra looked back up to Goten and smiled. She may have lost a parent, but she had Goten to make up for it. The rest of the ceremony was a blur. There was only Goten and her. That is all she could remeber. She then remebers the kiss that they shared. It was the sweetest kiss they had ever shared and she cherished it always.   
  
~Several Years Later~  
  
Bra closed the albulm. Her mother was still talking about why she should have married Ryan. She shook her head and looked over to Goten. He was playing with their daughter B-chan. They named her after Bra's old pet name. She looked exactly like Bra. Goten seemed to really like having a family and he was always there for them. He always made the attempt. Goten looked up at her and smiled. Old memories came back to him.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
Goten shut his eyes trying to stop his tears. His usually messy hair was a disaster now. Dark circles had formed under his eyes. His best friend Trunks and him just had an awful fight. He couldn't help it that his father was never around. In his short five years of life he had never even seen his father in person. Trunks was so lucky to have Vegeta around for him. The sun highlighted his muscular features. He looked up into the endless blue and swore right then and there that when he had a family he would always be there for them.   
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
Goten was so happy that he stuck to that. He didn't want to miss these few special years with his daughter. Vegeta was sitting next to Bra. He was there almost every day. He loved to spend time with Bra and B-chan. B-chan always did remind him of Bra. He smiled as B-chan handed her father a doll asking him to play with her. Old memories of tea parties and playing house filled his head. He would always have those memories to hold onto. He loved his little princess more than anyone else.  
  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: So how was it? I don't usually cry, but just writing this made a few tears come to my eyes. Please review! =^_^=  
  
  
  



End file.
